


Surprise

by CHESSERE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHESSERE/pseuds/CHESSERE
Summary: Keito has no idea why Kaoru suddenly drags him out of the school.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Keito!

"W- What are you doing, Hakaze!?" Keito yelps because a boy just casually walks into the student council room and then tries to drag him out of his chair. He looks back at him with a stupid grin

"Let's skip classes"

Keito looks at him in disbelief, he knows that Kaoru skips classes a lot, but to drag the vice president along with him is something Keito would never do if he was the other boy and even considered it a stupid move.

"Hah- !?"

"You heard me"

Kaoru doesn't stop, he keeps trying to drag Keito along until he finally gave in.

...

This is the first time Keito ever go outside the school at this time, let alone skip classes. Though, Kaoru seems so chill about it.

"What do you want from me?" Keito asks as he pushes his glasses up, mumbling complaint about how 'incorrigible' the other boy is but he pretends not to hear him.

"Nothing, in particular, just hanging around" he shrugs

"..."

Hearing that answers, Keito just stares at Kaoru like he's trying to say that when he gets back, Kaoru is surely going to get in trouble.

"Hey, hey, relax, you were working every day, don't you get tired?"

Kaoru raises his hands a little while laughing. But seeing him like that confuses Keito, why Kaoru, of all people, is the one to drag him out here even though he hates to hang out with guys.

"..."

Keito just sighs, he can't refuse that lately, he really stressed out from all the paperwork he has to do.

"Fine"

Hearing that, Kaoru puts his hands in the pockets and just walk to wherever he wants to take the other boy to.

...

Taking another boy to a date spot is awkward, but Kaoru doesn't know what to do either. He spends time walking around thinking about where to go, and now both of them are at the café he often takes his dates to.

"Well, let's order something then..." Kaoru looks away and scratches his cheek

Keito looks at the menu, there's a lot of deserts which makes him think about Eichi who apparently likes these kinds of things even though he can't have them and often worries Keito because of it.

Keito looks up to see that Kaoru was flirting with the waitress all along, seeing her blushes from his sweet words and a smile that somehow always captures girls heart.

"How incorrigible" he mumbles, looking at Kaoru's way

"Huh, oh sorry, let's order then, shall we?" Kaoru laughs dryly before winking at the waitress, making her blushes even more.

"Y- Yes!" She fidgets around before taking their orders

Keito ends up ordering only coffee. It's nice, he wonders why this café doesn't have more customers, it's quiet and probably romantic for some people, Keito doesn't care about this kind of things. But Kaoru surely knows his ways around here.

...

They arrived at the game center, Keito remembers that this place is where the class went together, but last time Keito didn't stay with them and went back to work instead.

"What are we doing here, Hakaze?" Keito asks this place is quite unfamiliar for him since he has no interest in arcade games.

"Well, if you want to play something..."

Some of the games look a bit too overwhelming, so he ended up asking Kaoru for recommendations instead. If he's here, he should at least be able to enjoy himself.

"Hm...how about that one? The class played it together last time" He points at a big arcade game with gun-like controllers.

"Lead the way, then"

Keito's manner is stiff, but it's not really any surprise, Kaoru did expect him to be like that since the start.

Once Kaoru finished explaining how the game work to the other boy, they start playing. At first, Keito was struggling a lot, but when he gets familiar with it, Kaoru isn't sure if he could easily win anymore.

A smug smile is shown on his face when Keito lands another hit on Kaoru.

In the end, Kaoru managed to win in the last second. He lets out a sigh of relief since if he loses to a newbie and someone like the Vice President, he'd really feel embarrassed.

...

"Yeah, so last time President told us if we win, we can order the losing team to do anything, right?"

"He must've already planned it from the start because when the match ended, he won without breaking any sweat at all, and Itsuki was going all out at him!"

Kaoru was sitting on the bench talking to the glasses boy after they finished, he seems a little more open up so the atmosphere is not as tense as before 

"That's Eichi for you" he shakes his head a little, his childhood friend didn't change one bit, as troublesome as ever.

...

Kaoru looks at the time on his phone. The school has already finished by this time.

"Let's go back" 

Kaoru stands up and stretches his body and looks at the other boy.

"You're going back to school?" Keito asks and Kaoru answers by nodding his head

"Usually you just disappear from class so this is quite a surprise"

"Ahaha...yeah" 

Kaoru scratches his cheeks

"I forgot something in class so I'm going back to get it"

Keito doesn't ask anything further and just goes along with that answer.

...

"...?"

Once Keito opens the classroom door, he hears popping noises and see colorful paper around the room. Everyone in 3A is walking toward him with a smile while Chiaki is launching himself at him but Izumi pulls him back before he could.

He was super busy with his work he eventually forgot that today is his own birthday.

Everything finally makes sense to him, Kaoru was dragging him out so his classmates could prepare Keito surprise, though it was not a good plan to skip the entire afternoon he guesses that Kaoru won't get in trouble, for now at least.

He can't say that his stress didn't go away at all.

"Are you enjoying your date with Hakaze-kun?" Eichi chuckles why Kaoru was glaring at him.

"It's not a date! Also, Vice President is super scary!"

"I thought I was going to get in trouble for sure. If President didn't say he'd help me out of it I wouldn't have agreed for sure!" He sounds like he's pouting even though he's not.

Suddenly a small laughing can be heard in the room.

Everyone turns to look at the source of that sound, and in surprise, Keito was giggling with tears in the corner of his eyes, which is a rare sight that not everyone gets to see often.

"I can't say I didn't enjoy it"

Keito regains his composure before speaking.

"Though I would advise that you shouldn't do that again"

"I know, I know" Kaoru laughs before raising his hands in front of him.

"Just ask properly next time," Keito says, before walking away to talk to the other group instead.

"...Huh?"

Kaoru isn't sure if he heard that right.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative summary: Eichi's matchmaking bullshit at it's fine-st
> 
> Uuuuuuuuu I'm back at my crackship shenanigans again and KeiKao is interesting! I love them bothhhhh ,,,,,
> 
> Please enjoy!


End file.
